Nucleic acid hybridization probes are used to detect specific target sequences in a complex mixture. Conventional, heterogeneous, hybridization assays, such as those described in Gillespie and Spiegelman (1965), typically comprise the following steps: immobilization of at least the target nucleic acid on paper, beads, or plastic surfaces, with or without using capture probes; addition of an excess of labelled probes that are complementary to the sequence of the target; hybridization; removal of unhybridized probes; and detection of the probes remaining bound to the immobilized target.
Unhybridized probes are removed by extensive washing of the hybrids. This is generally the most time-consuming part of the procedure, and often utilizes complex formats such as sandwich hybridization. The use of solid surfaces lengthens the time it takes for hybridization by restricting the mobility of, or access to, the target. The large area presented by the solid surfaces nonspecifically retains unhybridized probes, leading to background signal. Additionally, solid surfaces may interfere with signal from the probes. The requirement that the probe-target hybrids be isolated precludes in vivo detection and concurrent detection of nucleic acids during synthesis reactions (real-time detection).
Several solution-phase detection schemes, sometimes referred to as homogeneous assays, are known. By "homogeneous" we mean assays that are performed without separating unhybridized probes from probe-target hybrids. These schemes often utilize the fact that the fluorescence of many fluorescent labels can be affected by the immediate chemical environment. One such scheme is described by Heller et al. (1983) and also by Cardullo et al. (1988). It uses a pair of oligodeoxynucleotide probes complementary to contiguous regions of a target DNA strand. One probe contains a fluorescent label on its 5' end and the other probe contains a different fluorescent label on its 3' end. When the probes are hybridized to the target sequence, the two labels are very close to each other. When the sample is stimulated by light of an appropriate frequency, fluorescence resonance energy transfer ("FRET") from one label to the other occurs. This energy transfer produces a measurable change in spectral response, indirectly signaling the presence of target. The labels are sometimes referred to as FRET pairs. However, the altered spectral properties are subtle, and the changes are small relative to background signal. Monitoring requires sophisticated instruments, and, even so, sensitivity is limited. Moreover, the hybridization signal is, in some cases, a negative one; i.e., the presence of target results in a reduction in the amount of fluorescence measured at a particular wavelength.
This technique requires that two unassociated probes bind simultaneously to a single-stranded target sequence. The kinetics of this tri-molecular hybridization are too slow for this technique to be suitable for real-time detection. The requirement that target be single-stranded makes the technique unsuitable for in vivo detection of double-stranded nucleic acids.
Another solution-phase scheme also utilizes a pair of oligodeoxynucleotide probes. However, here the two probes are completely complementary both to each other and to complementary strands of a target DNA (Morrison, 1987; Morrison, 1989; Morrison et al., 1989; Morrison and Stols, 1993). Each probe includes a fluorophore conjugated to its 3' end and a quenching moiety conjugated to its 5' end.
When the two oligonucleotide probes are annealed to each other, the fluorophore of each probe is held in close proximity to the quenching moiety of the other probe. If the fluorescent label is then stimulated by an appropriate frequency of light, the fluorescence is quenched by the quenching moiety. However, when either probe is bound to a target, the quenching effect of the complementary probe is absent. The probes are sufficiently long that they do not self-quench when target-bound.
In this type of assay, there are two opposing design considerations. It is desirable to have a high concentration of probes to assure that hybridization of probes to target is rapid. It is also desirable to have a low concentration of probes so that the signal from probes bound to target is not overwhelmed by background signal from probes not hybridized either to target or other probes. This situation necessitates waiting a relatively long time for the background fluorescence to subside before reading the fluorescent signal.
An assay according to this scheme begins by melting a mixture of probes and sample that may contain target sequences. The temperature is then lowered, leading to competitive hybridization. Some probes will hybridize to target, if present; some will hybridize to complementary probes; and some will not hybridize and create background signal. A parallel control assay is run with no target, giving only a background level of fluorescence. If the sample contains sufficient target, a detectably higher level of residual fluorescence is obtained.
With this scheme it is necessary to delay reading the residual fluorescence for a considerable time to permit nearly all the excess probes to anneal to their complements. Also, a parallel control reaction must be performed. Additionally, a low concentration of probes is used to reduce the fluorescent background. Thus, kinetics are poor and result in an inherently slow assay. That precludes real-time detection. These problems are particularly severe for double-stranded targets. The probes, as well as the targets, need to be melted, rendering the assay unsuitable for use in vivo. Also, the signal is not only residual, it is a differential signal from comparison to an external control.
Another solution-phase scheme utilizing the phenomenon known as strand displacement is described by Diamond et al., 1988. Typically, these assays involve a bimolecular nucleic acid probe complex. A shorter single-strand comprising a subset of the target sequence is annealed to a longer probe single-strand which comprises the entire target binding region of the probe. The probe complex reported thus comprises both single-stranded and double-stranded portions. The reference proposed that these probe complexes may further comprise either a .sup.32 P label attached to the shorter strand or a fluorophore and a quencher moiety which could be held in proximity to each other when the probe complex is formed.
It is stated that in assays utilizing these probe complexes, target detection is accomplished by a two-step process. First, the single-stranded portion of the complex hybridizes with the target. It is described that target recognition follows thereafter when, through the mechanism of branch migration, the target nucleic acid displaces the shorter label-bearing strand from the probe complex. The label-bearing strand is said to be released into solution, from which it may be isolated and detected. In an alternative arrangement reported as a .sup.32 P labeled probe for a capture procedure, the two single-stranded nucleic acids are linked together into a single molecule.
These strand-displacement probe complexes have drawbacks. The mechanism is two-step, in that the probe complex must first bind to the target and then strand-displacement, via branch migration, must occur before a target is recognized and a signal is generated. Bimolecular probe complexes are not reported to form with high efficiency, resulting in probe preparations wherein the majority of the target binding regions may not be annealed to a labeled strand. This may lead to competition between label-bearing and label-free target binding regions for the same target sequence. Additionally, there may be problems with non-specific fall-off of labeled strands. Moreover, the displaced labeled strand may need to be separated from the unhybridized probe complexes before a signal may be detected. This requirement would make such a probe complex unsuitable for a homogeneous assay.
A drawback of prior art homogeneous and heterogeneous assays employing labeled probes is the difficulty in achieving hybridization to a preselected target sequence while avoiding hybridization to other sequences differing slightly from the target sequence. The permissible range of conditions tends to be both small and different from one target to another. Consequently, assay conditions must be varied for different target-probe combinations, whereas common assay conditions are desirable from the standpoint of those performing assays and from the standpoint of those developing and marketing assays and kits. Moreover, even with adjusted conditions, it is difficult to discriminate between alleles with unstructured oligonucleotide probes. It is difficult to distinguish between alleles differing by a single base pair simply according to differences in hybridization of an oligonucleotide. Further discrimination techniques, such as ligating adjacently hybridized probes at the point of mutation (Landegren et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,617) or digestion and electrophoresis of the product of amplification by the polymerase chain reaction (Mullis et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,195) have been developed to discriminate between alleles. However, these ligation or digestion methods have the disadvantage of requiring additional reagents or steps, or both.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the limitations, discussed above, of conventional hybridization probes and assays and of existing homogeneous hybridization probes and assays.
Another object of this invention is hybridization probes that generate a signal upon hybridization with a target nucleic acid sequence but exhibit little or no signal generation when unhybridized, and assays using these probes.
Further objects of this invention are kits that can be used to make such nucleic acid probes specific for target sequences of choice.
A further object of this invention is homogeneous assays using such probes.
A further object of this invention is hybridization probes and rapid methods wherein detection is performed quickly and without delay.
A further object of this invention is hybridization probes and methods that can detect nucleic acids in vivo.
A further object of this invention is hybridization probes and methods that can detect nucleic acids in situ.
A further object of this invention is hybridization probes and methods that can detect nucleic acid target sequences in nucleic acid amplification and other synthesis reactions in real-time mode.
A further object of this invention is hybridization probes and assays that permit detection of nucleic acid targets without the use of expensive equipment.
A further object of this invention is labeled hybridization probes with improved ability to discriminate between genetic alleles and other closely related nucleic acid sequences, including sequences differing by only one nucleotide, and assays using such probes.
A further object of this invention is labeled hybridization probes whose construction can be modified for improved allele-discrimination in a wide range of assay conditions or using easily standardized hybridization conditions.
In order to realize the full potential of the process of hybridization in the field of diagnostics and research, a technique is needed for monitoring hybridization in solutions with probes having little or no signal of their own yet producing a detectable signal when hybridized to a target. Preferably, the probe should permit monitoring of the progress of reactions that produce nucleic acids with either linear or exponential kinetics. Also, the probe should allow detection of nucleic acids in vivo (and in situ) without the destruction of the tissue or cell. Of course, the probe should also be useful in conventional hybridization assays. Additionally, the assays should permit very sensitive detection of targets either directly or in conjunction with amplification techniques. Also preferably, the probe should be capable of generating a hybridization signal detectable by the naked eye. Finally, the probes should permit detection of different targets in a single assay. Objects of this invention are nucleic acid hybridization assays and probes that satisfy all or nearly all of these requirements.